


Morning After

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon Request on Tumblr: Can you write fluff for Yuta please?





	Morning After

You were woken up by the sun streaming in through your open curtains. Throwing your arm across your bed, you were met with the empty space that Yuta normally occupied. Sitting up, you were confused as to why he wasn’t lying next to you. He had told you it was his day off and you guys had planned on relaxing and watching movies all day. You threw your legs over the side of the bed, picking up Yutas discarded shirt and sliding it on, and making your way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, following the smell of food.   
On Yuta’s days off, he was never awake before you, always soaking in the last few minutes of sleep. You were surprised to see him standing, shirtless, in the middle of your kitchen.   
“Well, this is a sight I’m not used to” you hopped up on the island, sitting towards him. You heard Yuta let out a soft chuckle, turning around to face you. He placed both his hands on your bare thighs, leaning in to peck your lips  
“Good morning, beautiful” you smiled, laying your face against his neck.   
“What are you cooking?” you asked him, trying to see what was on the stove behind him  
“I’m making you breakfast” he smiled, turning back to the food. A small grin was playing at your lips, watching his back as he moved around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients.   
“What did I do to deserve you?” you pondered, unsure of what you had done to deserve the most caring boyfriend in the world. Yuta shook his head, turning the stove off and facing you again.  
“You deserve the world.” he hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You are the most loyal, caring, patient person in the world. You make me laugh when I’m sad, you get along with my family and my members, and you always make an effort to come to all the shows you can.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, blushing at his compliments.  
“You always answer the phone when I call at ungodly hours while I’m away. You hug me tighter and never push me to talk when I’ve had a bad day. I could write a book about why you are amazing, so I thought today, I could try and make you feel the way I feel.” Yuta smiled at the flustered look on your face. You were grinning but it was impossible to hide the red tint covering your face.  
“I love you” you replied, pushing your face into his shoulder. Yuta lifted you off the counter, bringing you into the living room, and gently putting you down on the couch.  
“Sit here, and watch TV. I’ll be right back with the food when it’s ready. I want to treat you like royalty today” and he turned and left the room, leaving you to think about how much you couldn’t wait to marry this man.


End file.
